


Worthy Opponent

by CandyFox



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyFox/pseuds/CandyFox
Summary: Megatron finally met his match in Optimus Prime.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: fan_flashworks





	Worthy Opponent

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the match challenge at fan_flashworks on Dreamwidth.

Megatron had doubted that the young Prime could match him in wits or strength. Many Autobots had tried to take him down in the past, but very few had stood any chance against him. The young Prime had been no exception when they clashed on Earth for the first time, lacking in experience as a military leader, and Megatron had beaten him and his ragtag group of Autobots without much trouble. He moved on with his goal of reuniting his Decepticons together to overthrow the Autobots, but the young Prime had not given up trying to stop him.

Megatron didn't call the young Prime by his name until he could no longer deny him. After he could only let his clones blow up and take both of them out, Megatron called him by his name. Optimus Prime turned into a worthy opponent and had actually beat him with the help of his team. Megatron was captured by Optimus Prime after the Autobot he learned was named Prowl had sacrificed himself to keep the explosion from the clones contained, his cannon destroyed by the Magnus Hammer.

He was imprisoned in a high security facility, but Megatron was not going to let himself rot there. He would escape from his prison and never underestimate Optimus Prime again.


End file.
